


The Sand and The Sun

by alienat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared go on their first vacation after adopting Isabelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sand and The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) for the prompt ‘Kidfic - Vacation’. Set in the same verse as ‘Butterfly’. You don’t have to read that one to understand this one, though. Comments are love.

Jared takes the last bag out of the trunk of their SUV before looking around and taking everything in. It’s their first vacation in years. Somehow, since taking Izzy home there always had been something to do at work or home that was more important than going on a vacation.

But looking around Jared is glad that they finally decided to go away for some time. They rented the beautiful white house right at the small beach in this little town and when Jared looks at the waves rolling softly on shore he feels peace settling in his belly. It’s beautiful and Jared knows that it was the best choice they could have made.

Jensen already took Izzy inside their home for the holiday and Jared follows them, carrying their bags. As soon as he enters he hears Izzy’s addicting laugh echoing through the house. She’s now almost six and is getting more beautiful by the minute. He may be biased though.

Jared puts their bags down and follows the laughter into one of the bedrooms. There he finds Izzy jumping on her bed and Jensen watching her with amusement.

“Daddy, see,” she laughs.

Jared guesses she means both of them. She’s slowly getting better at speaking; working with a speech therapist is helping a lot. But she’s still addressing them both as Daddy. Jared doesn’t care though. He’s still amazed every time he hears Izzy’s voice.

“You having fun, sweetie?” Jared asks smiling.

Izzy nods, still jumping up and down on her bed. Jared lays his arm around Jensen’s shoulders pulling him close.

“That’s our child,” he whispers, brushing his lips against Jensen’s ear.

Jensen shivers against him and leans into Jared’s touch. “That she is.” He looks at Jared and they share a soft kiss.

“Ew.”

It comes from the bed and Jared sees Izzy looking at them, wrinkling her nose. He laughs.

“One day you’ll find someone you want to kiss just as much as I wanna kiss your daddy.”

Jensen groans. “I hope that moment is a long time in the future.”

Izzy giggles. “Izzy kiss daddy.”

Jared walks over to the bed and sweeps her into her arms. “You,” he nudges her nose gently, “can always kiss me.”

Her small hands come up to cup his face and then she’s rapidly blinking her eyelids showering him with butterfly kisses. Jared laughs. This really became their thing since Izzy joined them three years ago.

“How about we get changed and take a swim in the ocean?” Jensen asks and Izzy squeals in Jared’s arms.

“Swim, daddy.”

They get changed and go down to the beach. Jensen runs Izzy down to the water and Jared stays back watching his family. When the water washes over Izzy’s and Jensen’s feet and they both laugh Jared feels his heart swell with the love he holds for them.

~

They spend their whole week like this: swimming, lounging in the sand, having a barbecue every night. It’s everything Jared wished their vacation would be. Izzy is smiling the whole time, even when they take her to bed she falls asleep with a smile on her face.

When they drive home one week later, Izzy falls asleep only minutes after Jensen put her into her children’s seat. Jared looks into the rear view mirror and a smile makes its way on his face. Jensen takes his hand, squeezing.

“This vacation was the best idea ever.”

Jared can only agree with his husband.


End file.
